


Coming Out to Mom

by FreezeThunder



Series: IceVolts [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Dont think too much about the relationship between the three. Kokichi is the surrogate dad, F/F, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fanchild, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Asougi Yumeno-Ouma has always been Asougi.





	Coming Out to Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to come out on Coming Out day on the 11th. But I was busy and missed it.

Asougi has always been Asougi. It took him a long time to understand that but he soon did. Not liking his long hair, not liking the dresses, or even being called “Asuka”. It wasn’t him. He was Asougi. 

When Asougi transitioned, the first person he told was his brother, Jun. Now Jun was a lot of things: a trickster, a jerk, somewhat an asshole. But one thing he was not, a monster. He accepted his brother with open arms and promised to burn anyone that treated him badly because of the transition or mis-pronounced him. Asougi appreciated it...even if it was a little too much.

Next was his Mama Himiko. And she was delighted he came out to her and promised to help however she could. Something about him going through a “mystical transformation” or something, but he knew it meant she was happy for him in her own magical way.

After that was his surrogate dad, Kokichi. Who just like his brother, immediately accepted him and told his henchmen to do the same. Asougi’s friends were told of the same by him, and Asougi was pretty happy with this for the most part. There was just one person who didn’t know, and they stood at the other side of this dojo entrance. Here he was, constantly taking deep breaths preparing himself for this moment. He took one more in….and then exhaled. This was it.

He went inside, there waiting for him was his other mother Tenko. “Ah, Asuka. There you are” She chirped happily but Asougi still cringed at hearing that name. Tenko Chabashira. Asougi’s other mother. Who kept on going on and on about males are degenerates and what not. Tenko loved having a daughter, not that she didn’t also love Jun, but a mother and daughter connection was something special. At least to her it seemed like it.

“H-hey mom” He responded, not making eye contact with her.

“You’re still set on keeping your hair short, huh? I think it was cute longer” Tenko did not make this easy for him.

“W-well I...l-like it short…”

“Hmm, well it looks cute on you either way. Girls with short hair are just as adorable” It had to end soon, rather than later.

Another breath took in by Asougi, and then released. “Hey mom. Can we talk?”

“Hmm? Sure, of course” Tenko replied as and stretched. “What’s troubling you, Asuka?”

“....that”

“Huh?” Tenko cocked her head “What do you mean?”

“.....I don’t want to be called….Asuka anymore”

“I..don’t understand”

“Mom,” It suddenly became hard to breathe. “I-I’m a guy. I’m trans!”

“............” Tenko remained silent

“I...I don’t want to be called ‘Asuka’ anymore. I wanna go by Asougi now!” 

The air remained suffocatingly thick. Asougi didn’t look back at his mother, his head hung low. After a few minutes has passed, which felt an awful like few hours, Tenko stepped closer and closer to Asougi. The red haired boy closed his eyes tighter fearing and anticipating the rejection. When Tenko finally was in arms reach, she extended it and placed her arm on Asougi’s shoulder.

“......Okay”

Asougi’s eyes shot open and blinked. Did he hear her right? “What?” He asked, back to looking at her.

“I said, okay” Tenko repeated with a warm smile

“Y-you’re not mad?” Tears began to form in his eyes.

“Why would I be mad?”

“B-because...because you always talk about how you hate men and...and I know you love having a daughter...so I thought you might be disappointed-“

The next thing he knew, his head was buried in Tenko’s shoulder, with her arms wrapped around him. “I would never be disappointed in you! I’m sorry you ever thought that” She let go and looked at her son in the eyes, matching his tears. “I love you no matter what. I always will”

Asougi let out more tears, this time not of sorrow, but of joy. As he hugged his mother, he was happy to him. Happy to be Asougi.

**Author's Note:**

> There was also supposed to be a scene where they talked about Jun and where Tenko flips Asougi if he’s ever misgendered but I got rid of it too. I hope you enjoyed And that I didn’t make any mistakes.


End file.
